death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Schneider/@comment-34629562-20190411051227
The ‘Thunderclap’ Schneider, an S-class adventurer of the Amid Empire and secretly a believer of Vida. He is a human. After becoming an adventurer, he has worked on both fronts for over forty years. The variety of Titles he possesses reflects his complicated background. He was already an A-class adventurer when he acquired the Title of ‘Thunderclap,’ and his activity became more radical since then. There was a nobleman who killed slave children in public, and Schneider killed that nobleman in public as well, gaining the ‘Noble Slayer’ Title. He then continuously overwhelmed the soldiers, knights and adventurers who tried to arrest him bare-handed, avoiding arrest while making no attempt to escape, and this earned him the ‘King of Tyranny’ Title. Emperor Marshukzarl ordered him to slay an Elder Dragon to atone for his crime, and by accomplishing this, he earned the ‘Dragon Slayer’ Title. Schneider also possesses the ‘One who is loved by Alda’ Title, but that is because he disguises himself as a believer of Alda on the surface, and because the Pope of the Great Church of Alda received a Divine Message warning of imminent danger threatening Schneider… But the truth behind this is that Schneider was being marked as a dangerous individual, and the Pope had misinterpreted the Divine Message of “He is dangerous” as meaning, “He is in danger.” Schneider finds the Title convenient for hiding who he truly is, but he is extremely reluctant to have it. The ‘Son-in-law of the Goddess’ Title represents his faith in Vida and his value as a seed-provider. The ‘False Saint’ Title is something that spread among Vida’s races as they noticed the irony that he was pretending to be a believer of Alda. Schneider prevents this Title from being detected by wearing a Title-concealing Magic Item when he is working in the Amid Empire. When he first became an adventurer, he was living in poverty, and after he purchased armor, he found himself out of funds to purchase weapons. Thus, he decided to learn Unarmed Fighting Technique. As a result, he noticed that he had a talent for it and acquired many Jobs related to unarmed combat. He frequently uses light-attribute magic to make his public image of being a believer of Alda more convincing. He has acquired many superior Skills such as God Fist Technique, a superior version of the Unarmed Fighting Technique Skill. He also possesses the No-Sword Technique, which is a superior version of the Swordsmanship Skill that represents the fact that he wields no weapon. He also possesses other similar superior Skills such as No-Spear Technique. Though he is a human, he possesses the Rapid Healing, Physical Resistance and Unaging Skills as a result of having bathed repeatedly in the blood of a dying Elder Dragon. The reason his Attribute Values are higher than Heinz’s even though they are both S-class adventurers is because of the Unique Skill called ‘Accelerated Growth: Attribute Values’ and because he has spent long years fighting on the frontlines of battlefields. However, the truth is that he had been stuck behind a thick developmental barrier until recently. This is because he had not gained a single divine protection, and because he already possessed extraordinary, superhuman power. There is also the fact that in human society, there are few places where adventurers of A-class and above can earn enough experience to progress… Any place that frequently spawned monsters that A-class adventurers would struggle to defeat would not be a suitable place to live for anyone who is not an A-class adventurer. Up until now, Schneider has pushed past his limits through feats such as defeating fallen Elder Dragons, but evil Elder Dragons do not appear very frequently, so he has always thought that his ‘getting old’ was one of the reasons for his developmental barrier. Furthermore, Jurizanapipe, the evil god of degeneration and intoxication, was reincarnated as the Elf Lissana, transforming from a true god to a demi-god in the process. Thus, she was unable to give Schneider her divine protection. But now, after Vandalieu freed Vida from her seal and Schneider met Zantark, Farmaun and Tiamat in person on the Dark Continent, he has gained several divine protections all at once. He even acquired another mysterious divine protection immediately after meeting Vandalieu. With this, he has overcome his developmental barrier.